Mama, I'm In Love With A Criminal
by jessicachloe
Summary: Meet Hayleigh Evans. At first glance, you would think that she's good as gold. Wrong. At first glance, you would think that she'd never even harm a fly. Wrong. Simon/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey :) This is my second attempt at writing fanfiction. I started writing a Harry Potter one but didn't think the story was really leading anywhere so I decided to write a Misfits one! Just to let you know, I'm 15 and about to go into year 11 which means I'll have lots of GCSEs which also means LOTS of revision. This also means that I may not be able to update that often but believe me when I say that I will really try. Anyways, enjoy the story and REVIEW! The more reviews I get the quicker my updates will be ;)_

**Chapter One**

_Brrrrrrrring! _A hand quickly slid from under the covers and slammed down on the top of the alarm clock causing it to fall off the bedside table and continue to ring on the floor. The owner of that hand happened to be a girl called Hayleigh Evans. She had long blonde hair which was sticking up in random places due to her restless sleep and hazelly-green eyes. She slipped out of bed, picked up the alarm clock and turned it off before setting it back down on the bedside table.

'Great, guess I've got to get ready for my first day of community service.' She thought to herself, grudgingly making her way out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. She quickly had a shower, making sure her hair was fully clean before wrapping a towel around herself and drying and straightening her hair. She then plaited it to the side in a fishtail braid and applied her makeup before getting dressed. The clothes she wore were a comic book crop-top and a black skater skirt which were matched with a pair of red converse, a red dotted headband and a brown satchel.

Hayleigh sighed and made a slice of toast before picking up her phone and walking out of her small, council-appointed apartment. She checked the time on her phone which read 7:47. 'Shit! I was supposed to be there 2 minutes ago!' She started to panic. She ran all the way to the Community Centre which only took around 6 minutes.

"You're late." Came the voice of what she supposed was the probation officer.

"I'm so, so sorry, I woke up late and had to run all the way here." She tried to explain.

The probation officer eyed her and decided to let her off just this once. "I'll let you off this time but if it happens again then there'll be consequences."

She mock saluted him whilst stating "You got it, Mr. probation worker."

He rolled his eyes before shouting at the other delinquents to get in a line in front of the railing. "This is it. It's your chance to do something positive. Give something back. You can help people. You can really make a difference to people's lives. That's what community service is all about. There are people out there that think you're scum. You have an opportunity to show them they're wrong."

"Yeah, but what if they're right?" Came an Irish voice from the other end of the row.

Hayleigh looked over and saw that it was a lanky boy with extremely curly hair.

"No offence, but I'm thinking some people are just born criminals." He instigated before not-so-discretely pointing at the person next to him who looked like a stereotypical 'gangster'.

"You lookin' to get stabbed?" The 'gangster' replied.

"You see my point there?" Curly once again stated.

Hayleigh smirked but decided to keep silent to avoid getting into any more trouble.

At that same moment, a phone started to ring.

"Hey." A short girl with frizzy hair next to her answered.

"It doesn't matter what you've done in the past." The probation officer continued.

"Ok. Doing my community service." She overlapped.

"Hey." He tried to warn her.

"Boring as fuck."

"Excuse me? Hello, I'm still talking here."

"What, I thought you'd finished."

"You see my lips still moving, that means I'm still talking."

"Yeah, but you could've been yawning… or chewing." Curly instigated again.

Hayleigh couldn't help but let a chuckle escape her lips. Curly instantly gave her an approving look and wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"End the call. HANG UP!" The probation worker shouted in an attempt to gain frizzy's attention.

She ignored him and continued with her conversation. "My probation worker."

"You alright there weird kid?" Curly said to the extremely quiet boy who stood next to her.

The 'weird kid' just looked down and looked almost sad. Hayleigh patted his arm in some form of an attempt to cheer him up. The weird kid looked up and stared into her eyes. It momentarily shocked her but she attempted to smile at him. The corners of his lips twitched to form a strange smile which almost instantly disappeared.

"Haha don't be disgusting. I'll call you later." Frizzy ended her phone call.

Curly kissed the air in front of the gangster's face.

"I'll rip out your throat and shit down your neck." The gangster said whilst getting up in Curly's face. It was easy to tell that the gangster was trying really hard to look tough.

"I shouldn't be here, man." A tall muscly boy at the end of the row suddenly butted in.

Curly and the gangster suddenly started fighting.

"Look, we need to work as a team here." The probation worker attempted to regain control of the group. "That's enough!" He shouted at the pair.

"Can I move to a different group? This isn't gonna work for me." The muscly boy continued.

"Erm, what makes ya fink that you're better than 'os?" Another girl who looked like a stereotypical 'chav' decided to butt in.

"What is that accent?" Curly asked in disbelief.

"Oh my God hahaha." Hayleigh laughed along with the others.

"Is that for real?" The muscly boy asked.

"What, ya tryin' to say somefing now then yeah." Chav said nonchalantly.

"It's… are you… that's just a noise." Curly carried on. "Are we supposed to be able to understand her?"

"Do you understand that?" Chav asked whilst sticking her middle finger up at him.

"I think she likes me." Curly mocked whilst putting his arm around the gangster.

The gangster instantly tried to start a fight with Curly who just pretended to be the victim whilst making fake scared noises.

"Pack it in!" The probation worker shouted.

The two continued to fight and squabble until the probation worker split the two apart.

"Hey, go get changed." The probation worker shouted at Hayleigh whilst trying to keep Curly and the gangster from fighting.

She complied and ran into the Community Centre and into the locker room before trying to find an empty locker. She quickly changed into the compulsory orange jumpsuit that was required before running back outside to join the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hayleigh found the others down by the lake painting some old benches with a white gloss. She eyed the other offenders from a distance and decided that the weird kid, whose name she hadn't bothered to learn yet, was the best person to sit next to since he wouldn't bother her as much as the others would.

"Nice of you to join us!" Curly shouted obnoxiously as she approached them.

"Piss off Curly." She responded tiredly.

"Hey, I'll have you know that my name is Nathan." He said, feigning offence.

"And mine's I don't give a toss." I said sweetly whilst fake-smiling.

"Bit harsh." He replied, again pretending to be offended.

Hayleigh just fake-smiled again and went and sat down next to the 'weird kid'.

"Ah man there's paint on my cap, this is bullshit!" Gangster suddenly shouted before kicking a paint can over into the lake and kicking a trolley over.

"Well then, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Hayleigh muttered. She didn't mean for anyone to hear it but a small smirk appeared on the weird kid's face. "What's your name anyway?" She asked him out of curiosity.

"Simon, you?" He asked in a quiet, intimidated voice.

"Hayleigh. Are you okay? 'Cos that prick Nathan keeps picking on you." She asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm just not one for talking, that's all." He responded.

There was a short silence until Nathan decided to provoke Chav by saying "So I'm guessing… shoplifting… no?"

"Don't act like you know me, 'cos you don't." She responded like she got stereotypical comments like that all the time.

"I'm just making conversation; this is a chance to network with other young offenders. We should be swapping tips, brainstorming." He replied. Chav just ignored him and carried on with the work. "C'mon, what did you do?" Nathan tried again.

The chav sighed and replied "This girl called me a slag so I just got into a fight."

"Was this on the Jeremy Kyle show?"

"No, it was down Argos." Chav replied defensively.

"Oh yeah, Argos." Nathan whispered mockingly. "You know what you should have done, you should have got one of those little pens they have and jabbed it in her eye." Nathan said whilst making jabbing motions with his hand. Hayleigh couldn't help but laugh at this and Nathan gave her an over-exaggerated wink. Chav just stared at him in disbelief.

"What about you, weird kid? Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you look like a panty-sniffer." Nathan then went on to mime it which made the accusation even worse.

"I'm not a panty-sniffer. I'm not a pervert." Simon replied. The second part was mainly directed at Hayleigh, who was sitting next to him.

Nathan randomly started to pretend to jerk off with his paint brush along with weird noises. "I tried to burn someone's house down!" Simon suddenly burst out. Everyone turned and looked at him with shock whilst Nathan made an awkward laughing noise.

"Oh yeah, what did you do then?" Hayleigh shouted out.

"Me, I was done for, er, eating some pick 'n' mix." Nathan replied haughtily.

"That's bollocks." Chav said, whilst at the same time Hayleigh said "That's bullshit."

Suddenly, a large storm cloud started coming closer which made everyone look up to see what was going on. The probation worker walked over and said "How'd that happen?" referring to the knocked over paint can. "I mean, you've been here five minutes. It's painting benches. How'd you screw that up? You tell me, because I've got no idea." He continued.

Out of nowhere, a massive hail stone fell down and crushed the top of a nearby car. Everyone started screaming and saying things like "What's going on?" and "What the fuck?!".

"That's my car." The probation worker said in shock.

Hayleigh looked at Simon and saw that he was getting his phone out to film what was going on. She raised her eyebrows at him and he just shrugged in return.

"Hahaha classic." Nathan laughed. Another massive hailstone suddenly fell into the lake which caused everyone to get covered in dirty lake water. "Okay, so I'm a little bit freaked out." Nathan shouted above everyone.

"What is that?!" Frizzy shouted, referring to the huge black storm cloud that was quickly approaching them. Simon continued to film everything that was going on without a care in the world. Hayleigh subconsciously grabbed his hand in an attempt to comfort herself. Another hail stone suddenly crushed the metal bin next to Hayleigh and Simon. Simon, who was still holding Hayleigh's hand, quickly pulled her away from it and pulled her over to the others.

"Right, let's go everyone, inside. MOVE!" The probation worker shouted. Everyone screamed as they ran to the safety of the Community Centre. Hayleigh was still holding Simon's hand but he kept on filming like his life depended on it. They all ran up the steps which led to the doors of the Community Centre, only to find that it was locked. The probation worker tried to unlock the door but couldn't seem to find the right key.

"Open the door! Come on!" Nathan shouted.

"Open the door!" Hayleigh and the muscly boy both shouted at the same time.

"Open the fucking door!" Frizzy shouted in desperation.

"_Don't_ speak to me like that!" The probation worker shouted back at her. Suddenly, everything went black and everyone was thrown backwards. The next thing they knew, they were lying on their backs on the floor. Hayleigh finally let go of Simon's hand, since they had been holding hands the entire time, and sat herself up whilst Simon just stared at her.

"I feel really weird." Chav stated after sitting up.

"That'll be the lightning." The muscly boy replied.

"We should be dead." Simon said in realisation of what had just happened. No one wanted to admit it, but they all knew it was true.

"A little reassurance might be nice y'know. You're fine, looking good." Nathan directed at the probation worker.

"W-wanker." The probation worker slurred in response.

"Did he just call me a wanker?" Nathan asked in shock. "Hey, hello?"

"Is everyone alright?" The probation worker asked.

"We could've died, you dick." Frizzy replied in disbelief.

"Are you alrigh'?" Chav asked the probation worker in concern since he was acting weirdly. "You're actin' like a freak."

"Er, maybe we should call it a day." The probation worker suggested.

"You think?" Hayleigh asked in disbelief. Everyone slowly stood up and went inside to the locker room.

"What'd you say?" Chav suddenly shouted at Frizzy. Hayleigh and Frizzy looked at her with confused faces.

"I didn't say anything." Frizzy replied.

They all continued getting changed until Chav turned back round and said "What?" Frizzy looked at her weirdly and walked out of the locker room, sharing a confused face with Hayleigh on her way out.

"You heard her, right?" Chav asked Hayleigh.

"I didn't hear anything?" Hayleigh replied, looking at her weirdly. She then proceeded to follow Frizzy out to where the others were waiting.

"Do we just go then?" The muscly boy asked. "Where's the probation worker?"

"I think there's something wrong with him. I think he was having a spasm." Simon replied concernedly whilst on his phone.

"He was probably faking it, trying to get some compensation. Cheap bastard." Nathan responded.

"I don't think he was faking it."

"You would know all about being _mental._" Nathan said nastily to Simon. "W-w-wanker!" He shouted, imitating the probation worker.

"Are we waiting for something?" Frizzy suddenly inputted.

"Probation worker?" The muscly boy replied.

"I'm not hanging around for that dickhead." Frizzy said before walking away. Everyone followed her out and started walking home.

Hayleigh had started to walk down the road when she realised that Simon was walking the same way. "Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hi." He replied. He tried to smile back but he only managed to pull a weird sort of grimace.

"Whereabouts do you live then?" She asked him, trying to initiate a conversation.

"Heather Road, it's just down here." He replied somewhat shyly.

"Really? I live there too! How come I've never noticed you before?" Hayleigh asked, surprised that they lived in the same road. Simon shrugged in return and they both continued walking in silence. They both turned into Heather Road and continued walking until Hayleigh said "Well this is me, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Simon replied by putting his hand up as if to say good bye and smiling slightly before continuing to walk up the road. Hayleigh opened the door to the downstairs flat where she lived and went inside. She went about her normal routine; eating dinner then washing up, feeding her pet cat Cleo and tidying up the house a bit. She went into her bedroom and realised that she'd left her reading book on the shelf above her bed. She reached up to grab it when she suddenly flew upwards. Her head hit the ceiling which caused her to be knocked out and her body fell down and landed awkwardly on her bed.

The next morning, Hayleigh opened her eyes and blearily looked around. She could see the sun was only just starting to rise and was confused about what time it was. She looked at the clock and it read '5:23am'. The memory of last night suddenly popped into her head and made her even more confused about what happened. 'Maybe it was just a dream.' She thought before getting out of bed. She had a shower and got dressed as per usual and then made her way into her kitchen where she made herself a cup of coffee and a slice of toast. The time by then was 6:01. 'I guess I'll just go there extra early to make up for yesterday then'. She sighed before putting on one of her many pairs of converse. These ones happened to be a light purple colour. She also picked up her phone and made her way out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

By the time Hayleigh had got to the Community Centre, it was still only 6:50 which meant she still had another 55 minutes until she was supposed to be there. She walked into the Community Centre which was surprisingly unlocked and noticed that all the lights were on. Suddenly, she heard a loud snoring noise coming from the balcony overlooking the Community Centre. She crept up the stairs slowly towards the source of the noise and realised that it was Nathan wrapped up in a sleeping bag.

"Oi, Nathan" Hayleigh whispered whilst poking his cheek in an attempt to get him to wake up. All he did however was stretch, turn over and continue sleeping. "Nathan! They're giving out free joints at the canteen!" She suddenly shouted, hoping it would work.

"What?! Where?!" He suddenly shot out of bed and noticed that she was there.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Hayleigh exclaimed whilst trying hard not to laugh. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Let's just say my mum and I had a disagreement about her boy - er the man she lives with and then decided that it was a good idea to kick me out." He replied sounding half sad and half annoyed.

"Oh. I'm sorry I guess." Hayleigh said with empathy. "My parents kicked me out when I was younger because they 'couldn't handle me anymore'."

There was an awkward silence until Nathan seemed to realise that he was being too out of character and decided to be a smartarse again.

"Everyone else is probably here by now so we should probably go out and find them." Hayleigh said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a sec, I just need to get changed." Nathan replied sleepily. "Feel free to watch, you know you want to." He said cheekily.

"You know what, I'm good thanks." Hayleigh replied with disgust evident in her voice. She then proceeded to turn around and face the railing where she couldn't see him. Nathan quickly dressed, falling over twice in the process.

"Done." He said shortly before holding a hand out to Hayleigh in order to help her up. He led them over to a window at the side of the Community Centre and gestured for her to climb out first.

"You do realise the door's open, right?" Hayleigh asked.

"Yeah but this way's more fun." He replied before climbing out of the window. Hayleigh climbed out after him but managed to slip and land on top of Nathan. "Now I could get used to this." Nathan said cheekily before winking.

Hayleigh screwed up her face in disgust and said "You're a pig." before walking around the corner to where the others were. Nathan shortly followed her after putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"This is a joke. Did one of you do this?" The muscly boy, Curtis, asked with annoyance evident in his voice.

"Don't look at me 'cos I didn't do it." The chav, Kelly, stated.

"I'll tell you who did it, it was that Banksy prick. There's a hidden meaning. It's like that monkey policeman with a banana and a Tescos bag." Nathan said whilst putting his arm around Simon.

"Or not." Hayleigh said which made Nathan raise his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe someone wants to kill us." Simon said somewhat nervously.

"And why would anybody want to kill 'os?" Kelly asked.

"Right come on you lot, let's get changed." The probation worker suddenly cut in whilst walking over to the group.

"Have you seen this? Someone's taking the piss." Curtis said to the probation worker.

"Yeah it's terrible, isn't it? All this anti-social behaviour." The probation worker said mockingly.

"Is he having a dig at us?" Nathan exclaimed.

Suddenly someone's phone decided to ring which made the probation worker shout "Right! That's it. All of you just give me your phones. No one's making any more calls today. Now. Come on."

"Are you allowed to take our phones?" Frizzy, Alisha, asked mockingly before taking a picture of him on her phone.

He snatched her phone off of her and then proceeded to take Curtis, Kelly and Simon's phones. When prompting Hayleigh to give him her phone she said "I don't have a phone.". The probation worker looked at her disbelievingly. "I swear on my life." She exclaimed whilst putting her hands up as if to say she was innocent.

The probation worker rolled his eyes and put out his hand to Nathan, asking for his phone. "I'm expecting a call from my mum." He tried but the probation worker snatched his phone anyway. "Okay, take a message." Nathan said sarcastically.

Everyone then proceeded to walk away whilst glaring at him. "Wanker." Hayleigh said as they walked away which made Alisha laugh. They all went inside to the locker room where they started getting changed into their orange jumpsuits.

"Is he allowed to take our phones?" Nathan spoke out loud. "Oh but wait, how come you got away with it Hayleigh?"

"I dunno, I'm just smart I guess." She replied cockily.

"He's probably using them to call one of those sex lines." Nathan stated.

"Those sex lines will eat your credits." Curtis said.

"Call them a lot, do you?" Alisha teased him.

"Isn't this Gary's cap?" Simon asked whilst inspecting a cap he found on the floor. "There's blood on it. Has anyone seen him?"

Hayleigh finished changing and walked over to Simon where she could look at the cap. "Why is there blood on it?" Hayleigh asked nervously.

"I have no idea." Simon replied honestly. Hayleigh grabbed his hand to try and comfort them both but as soon as she held it, they both sort of spasmed and fell to the ground. "Did you see that?" Simon asked the others. Everyone carried on as normal almost as if they hadn't heard him. "What was that?"

"Guys, he's talking to you!" Hayleigh tried shouting at them. Hayleigh and Simon shared a worried look.

"Something's happening to us." He said worriedly.

"We're right here!" They both shouted simultaneously. Simon walked in front of Alisha and waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't seem to even know he was there. He turned around and saw that he wasn't in the reflection of the mirror.

"Can't you see us?" Hayleigh asked.

"Do you want some of this?" Alisha asked Curtis whilst going to pass him a joint.

"Nah I'm good." He replied.

"Give it here." Nathan demanded before taking the joint out of her hands. They all then proceeded to walk out of the locker room and out of the main doors so they can continue with their community service.

Hayleigh and Simon suddenly both did the weird spasm thing again and looked at each other with shock. "Were we just invisible?" Hayleigh asked Simon with a shaky voice.

"I think so." Simon replied whilst feeling his face with shaky hands. They both walked out of the locker room and out of the main doors to find the others, noticing that there was a smashed up chair in the middle of the corridor.


End file.
